ObMod: Faceless Victim
Characters * Batwoman * The Question * Rupert Thorne * Phosphorus Location * Tobacconists' Club, Gotham City, NJ * May 27th 2017, 0052 EST VOX Archive * The Question: picking, door opens quietly, footsteps: 2 instances, door closes quietly The faulty bug is planted over there... * Batwoman: How long is this supposed to take? * The Question: You don't have to be here, Kate... * Batwoman: Yeah, but how long? * The Question: I told you I could take care of this myself. * Batwoman: Yeah, I just feel kinda responsible. I mean, I dumped this case on you. * The Question: No... you didn't. * Batwoman: Yes, I did. * The Question: I'm happy to do it. I mean, I know Sonia... * Batwoman: Still... I appreciate you doing this for me... * The Question: Don't mention it... I'm serious. Don't mention it, especially around Alex... She doesn't know I'm spending a lot of time with my ex. * Batwoman: You came out to her? * The Question: If you're asking if she knows I'm a lesbian- * Batwoman: I mean, as a mask and capes sort? scoff Smartass. * The Question: Sorta... * Batwoman: Sorta? * The Question: In a roundabout way. * Batwoman: Renee? How roundabout? * The Question: I told her I do some work on the side for Batman. * Batwoman: Not exactly a lie. * The Question: See? * Batwoman: Not exactly the truth, either. * The Question: Yeah? Well, what can I say? My mentor taught me to be paranoid. * Batwoman: Tot or Vic? * The Question: Vic. Tot's more like my... * Batwoman: Sidekick? * The Question: More of a pain in the ass, really. * Batwoman: What was Vic like? * The Question: He was also a pain in the ass. A lot like Tot, really... At least, the Tot you know. The Tot back then was a bit nicer... Nut only by a bit. * Batwoman: scoff Tot was nicer? I do't believe you. * The Question: No. It's true. Really, it is. He changed a lot after Vic died. It was hard for him. * Batwoman: I can bet. They were pretty close, weren't they? * The Question: Yeah... sigh We should hurry up and get out of here. I don't need any lectures from Tot. I've got enough stress in my life already. * Batwoman: Okay. You got it planted? Then let's get out of here... * The Question: Wait... Hold on. You hear that? * Batwoman: Mm-hmm. Someone's coming. * The Question: We need to hide. * Batwoman: Where? * The Question: Here. footsteps: 2 instances, closet doors opens, footsteps: 2 instances, feet shuffling, closet door closes whisper: Don't get any ideas, Katie. * Batwoman: scoff You wish. * The Question: whisper: Hush. * Phosphorus: footsteps, door opens Strange. * Rupert Thorne: footsteps Hmm? What's that? * Phosphorus: I could have sworn I locked this when we left. * Batwoman: whisper: You know what this reminds me of? * The Question: whisper: Shut up. * Rupert Thorne: Hmm. No matter. I'll make this quick. clatter I just need to grab the ledger from the safe for our meeting with Cobblepot and Duquesne. * Batwoman: whisper: We should bust that up. * The Question: whisper: Shut up. * Phosphorus: Huh? Hey, Rupert... Did you hear something? footsteps * Rupert Thorne: Hmm? No... No. I did not. dial clicking, safe dial spinning, safe dial clicking, safe dial spinning, safe dial clicking Here, Xander. Hold this. * Phosphorus: footsteps Weird. I could have sworn I heard something. * Batwoman: whisper: You know what this reminds me of? * The Question: whisper: When I strangled you for not shutting up? * Phosphorus: There... There it is again. Did you hear it? * The Question: whisper: I'm going to use you for a body shield. * Batwoman: whisper: Relax. It's fine... * Rupert Thorne: No. I hear nothing, Xander. Are you feeling alright? * Phosphorus: I am fine... I... I'm giving the place a once-over. * Rupert Thorne: scoff Why? * Phosphorus: I am telling you I heard something. * Rupert Thorne: sigh There is no time. With traffic alone we are almost certain to be late. We need to be going. * Phosphorus: Boss, I'm telling you. I heard something. * Rupert Thorne: And I am telling you that you're being paranoid. footsteps Come on. Let's go... and be certain to lock the door this time, eh? * Phosphorus: scoff Fine. door closes, lock engaged * Batwoman: 5.6 seconds, whack Ow! What was that for? * The Question: I should kill you. * Batwoman: What? I was just asking you if you knew what this reminded me of? * The Question: Fine. Kate... What on Earth does this remind you of? * Batwoman: The military... You want to know why? * The Question: sigh Because we were both in the closet? * Batwoman: chuckle Yeah... * The Question: closet door opens, cough Well, at least in those days you smelled better when I was pressed up against you. That form fitting armor stinks. * Batwoman: scoff Harold Allnut would be hurt to hear that. Hell, I'm a bit offended on his behalf. These things are decidedly comfortable. I hardly even sweat in them. * The Question: Oh, so you've have taken up smoking, then have you? Trying to curb your weight gain so you can keep your girlish figure for the batsuit then? * Batwoman: scoff I don't smoke. * The Question: sniff Wait.. Then what was that smell? * Batwoman: We are in a place called the Tobacconists' Club, Renee... The place reeks of cigars and gin... and other things. * The Question: No. Not that... sniff It's faint, but... Tobacco... A different brand... A distinct brand. Not cigars. I smelled it more in the closet... sniff, sniff * Batwoman: Okay... * The Question: Where are they? shuffling * Batwoman: Have you taken up smoking? * The Question: Ah-ha, funny... Oh no. No... * Batwoman: What is it? * The Question: packing crinkling Morleys. Number Twenty-Seven. * Batwoman: So? * The Question: This is the brand that Vic smoked! footsteps, growl There's like fifteen packs in here, all in the packaging from the year that Vic died. * Batwoman: Huh, that's some coincidence. * The Question: Kate, do you know what this means? Those expletive killed him! * Batwoman: Whoa... Hold on. Let's not rush in to anything. * The Question: It's plain as day. These bastards must have switched the packs and poisoned him. * Batwoman: That's a big leap to make, Renee... * The Question: No. It's not! Vic was a member of the Tobacconists' Club. He was working on an investigation involving them. * Batwoman: That doesn't mean they killed him. * The Question: scoff Are you seriously defending them? * Batwoman: What?! No! Don't even say that... I'm not defending them. I'm saying there's a lot of variables here, Renee... Let's at least take these packs to Tot for testing. * The Question: scoff, sigh Fine, but if they did kill Vic- * Batwoman: Then we'll chain them to a chair and make them smoke the whole lot of whatever they gave to Vic. Sure. Whatever. But we do this right first, okay? Trivia and Notes * This is a remastered version of VOX Box: Countdown - 3 Months Ago. Links and References * ObMod: Faceless Victim Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Kate Kane/Appearances Category:Renee Montoya/Appearances Category:Rupert Thorne/Appearances Category:Alexander Sartorius/Appearances Category:Tobacconists' Club/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline